Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean
Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean is the most famous parody series that involved mainly with Elena of Avalor, Sofia the First and Pirates of the Caribbean (although there are characters from other series, too) and spoofed by PetersonBrooke10, BVN, NOS, NS, HRL, ALI, Schkata, YDB, RNI, NTR, NPO, KTN, KIC, CZA, PUF, PTH, FZR, FRX, YAE, YBO, YCB, RVD, YBC, AAW, OKY, OHO, OGE, OKQ, OKH, OKJ, OKS, OIN, OIK, OIW, OMM, OIE, OIR, OLE, OLB, NDQ, NAE, NCO, NBH, TCS, OYL, OYO, OUU, OUC, OLS, OLW, OJA, OJG, OJU, OJZ, OVR, OXI, OXK, EFP, ERD, ECH, FAY, FAM, FBK, FOK, FBY, FDL, EKA, APO, ABT, ABI, ACG, ACD, ARW, AWG, ATR, PKC, PMG, PNQ, PNY, POT, PHC, PHZ, PFR, HQA, HEG, HUM, WJT, AAO, IYX, JFJ, JIB, JNE, JPA, KEO, KFT, LAO, LDB, LHI, LVS, MRD, MVG, MXL, RGO, RNW, TROS, AVRO, AVTM, Children's Television Workshop, Elena Interactive Initiative Cooperative and The National Association of Elena of Avalor. The parodies below are available in Classic Elena of Avalor (in 2003, 2006, 2007, 2011 and 2017 collections) and on Elena of Avalor and Sofia the First: The Pirates of the Caribbean Parodies. This parody falls into an orange classification (•''') in the Parody Media Classification Board Association in Elena and Goldie's Office (equivalent to American PG-13). Cast * Captain Jack Sparrow - Mateo de Alva (Elena of Avalor) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Naomi Turner (Elena of Avalor) * Will Turner - Prince Alonso (Elena of Avalor) * Elizabeth Swann - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * James Norrington - Gabe (Elena of Avalor) * Grovernor Swann - Li Shang (Mulan) * Joshamee Gibbs - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Weatherby Swann - Robin Hood * Anamaria - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * Pintel and Raggetti - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Prince James (Sofia the First) * Marty - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Davy Jones - Luisa (Elena of Avalor) * Cutler Beckett - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Tia Dalma - Shuriki (Elena of Avalor) * Bill Turner - Francisco (Elena of Avalor) * Sao Feng - Chancellor Esteban (Elena of Avalor) * Edward Teague - Shermy (Peanuts) * Angelica - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Blackbeard - Black Bellamy (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Phillip Swift - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Syrena - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * King George II - King Roland II (Sofia the First) * Master-At-Arms - Prince John (Robin Hood) * John Cateret - Aladdin * Henry Pelham - Pirate with Gout (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Armando Salazar - Huckleberry Hound * Henry Turner - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Carina Smyth - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) Spoofs list * Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (production number '''1935) * Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (production number 1936) * Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean: At World's End (production number 1937) * Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (production number 1938) * Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales (production number 1939) Gallery Mateo.png|Mateo de Alva as Captain Jack Sparrow Naomi Turner.png|Naomi Turner as Hector Barbossa Prince Alonso.jpeg|Prince Alonso as Will Turner Isabel from Elena of Avalor.jpeg|Princess Isabel as Elizabeth Swann Gabe-model-1.jpeg|Gabe as James Norrington Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Grovernor Swann Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Joshamee Gibbs Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Weatherby Swann Queen Miranda.png|Queen Miranda as Anamaria IMG_3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Pintel Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Raggetti Charming.png|Prince Charming as Marty Luisa 2.jpg |Luisa as Davy Jones Pirate captian the pirates band of misfits.png|The Pirate Captain as Cutler Beckett Shuriki back story.jpg|Shuriki as Tia Dalma Francisco 2.jpg|Francisco as Bill Turner ChancellorEsteban.jpg|Chancellor Esteban as Sao Feng 1110.Shermy.jpg|Shermy as Edward Teague Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Angelica Char 60462.jpg|Black Bellamy as Blackbeard Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Phillip Swift AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Syrena King Roland the Second.png|King Roland II as King George II Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Master-At-Arms Aladdin.png|Aladdin as John Cateret Char 60465.jpg|Pirate with Gout as Henry Pelham Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Armando Salzar Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Henry Turner Drizella Cinderella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Carina Smyth Advertisements Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean BVN advertisement 1.png|Advertisement for Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean series. Newsroom * [[Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean/News: Elena of Avalor goes to parody the Pirates of the Caribbean movies|'News:' Elena of Avalor goes to parody the Pirates of the Caribbean movies]] (Princess Elena News, 2017) Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Elena of Avalor Category:BVN Category:Parody movies rated Orange in Parody Media Classification Board Association in Elena and Goldie's Office